The Games We Play: Ryella Style!
by asuitcaseandapaintedface
Summary: Six one shots…six different games featuring Ryella. Find out how the couple takes to the cards, board games, closets, and kiddie games.
1. Hide and Seek: Living Children's Rhymes

**Summary: Six one shots…six different games featuring Ryella. Find out how the couple takes to the cards, board games, closets, and kiddie games.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…wish I still could own Ryan thought…sigh**

**Hide and Seek: Living Children's Rhymes**

Ryan's POV

"Gabi and Ryan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Gabriella and I broke apart, breathless, and looked at the rest of the group taunting us. I intertwined my fingers with hers as she blushed and giggled. The funny thing was that this elementary rhyme was one hundred percent true, even the tree part.

TO MY FLASHBACK(MORE LIKE 10 MINUTES AGO)

"I'm bored!" Sharpay whined for the umpteenth billionth time. For the past fifteen minutes we had been sitting around in lawn chairs in my yard, staring awkwardly at each other. I glared at my sister.

"Sharpay, whining about it won't make it any better." I snapped back. It was ridiculously hot and her complaining and the heat were beginning to get to me.

"Well, I don't see you looking for something for us to do!" she retorted.

"WELL, you shot down everyone of my ideas ten minutes ago!" I yelled back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Geek!"

"Witch!"

"Moron!"

"Ugly!"

"Shut up!" An unexpected voice interrupted our yelling. It was an obviously embarrassed, but annoyed Gabriella. Sharpay and I backed down and returned to our seats. All was quiet again and I glanced around the circle till my gaze stopped at Gabi. Her cheeks were still tinted pink from her previous outburst. _How could it be possible,_ I thought to myself, _to like someone so much that barely notices you?_

"I've got it!" Chad exclaimed making me jump and quickly avert my gaze to the ground. "How bout we play Hide and Seek?"

"What are we? Five?" Sharpay shouted across the circle. Everyone shot daggers in her direction.

"I'm all for it!" Gabriella laughed. If she was in, so was I.

"Me too!" I shouted, a little too quickly, and a little too loud. The daggers morphed into confused glances that were now focused on me.

"Oh fine then, I'll play too." Sharpay grumbled folding her arms across her chest.

"Count me in!" Troy and Taylor agreed at the same time.

"Okay then, but, I'm…..NOT IT!" Chad yelled. A chorus of "not its" echoed around the circle and the only person who hadn't said anything was my sister.

"What?" she questioned looking at all of us, her face quickly forming a frown as she caught on. "I'm gonna kill you all. Just go hide!" An irritated tone filled her voice. "1…2…3" The gang jumped out of their chairs and we sprinted around my yard looking for the perfect hiding places.

I ran to the base of my favorite climbing tree. This was perfect. There was no way Sharpay would find me here. Quickly and quietly I scaled the base of the tree to a set of branches obscured by a bunch of leaves. I could still see everyone scrambling around the yard. Suddenly the leaves began to rustle, I had a visitor.

"Gabriella!" I hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Hiding, what are you doing?" she whispered back. Although I was a little annoyed, I was kinda glad to see her in my tree. Like the gentleman I was, I held out my hand to help her up to the last branch. A shiver ran through me as we both looked down at our joint hands and dropped them…fast.

"Well, I thought I was hiding. But apparently I didn't hide all that well considering you found me and Sharpay is still counting." She laughed.

"20! Ready or not, here I come!"

"I take that back."

"And so the game begins!" Gabriella whispered to me excitedly.

"Yep!" Yep? That's all you can think of Ryan? Smooth move.

"Soo, what is there to talk about while your playing hide and seek, hiding in a tree?"

"Uh, I don't now." I shrugged my shoulders peering out of a hole in the leaves as Sharpay frantically searched the yard. We looked at each other awkwardly once more.

"How's Drama Club?" she started looking at her feet, trying to make conversation.

"It's okay, Sharpay is being overbearing as usual." I still couldn't believe she was trying to talk to me, she never had before.

"Ah, one would figure as much." Silence returned as we looked again through the same hole in the leaves. This time instead of just my twin running around, she had Taylor, Chad and Troy with her, we were the only ones left. I looked over at Gabriella who was watching the madness below. This was it. I definitely needed to tell her my "secret," I mean how many other times would you be in a tree, alone, with the girl you've liked forever?

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"I—um—just wanted to say…I like you," I blurted out, "a lot." Probably since the first time I met you, but not in a creepy stalker way, just in a I never had the guts to say so way. I—just—I…" Embarrassed, I stopped speaking and looked at her. The problem was I couldn't read her expression. She just sat there, looking at me, her face in a mix of surprise and shock. "Who am I kidding," I began again, "You don't like me, this was so stupid." What I didn't hear was Gabriella trying to get my attention. "I don't deserve you, I…" She interrupted me by pulling me by my shirt towards her, pressing her lips against min. I returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around me before pulling away.

"Ryan, I was trying to say shut up!" she giggled. I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. What I didn't realize was that everyone was looking up the tree at that time.

NOW THAT YOU'RE CAUGHT UP…TO THE PRESENT

I climbed out of the tree, pausing to hold my arms out to Gabi to help her down. The gang surrounded her and I applauding us. Looking over at my new girlfriend I smiled.

"So that's what you talk about while playing hide and seek, hiding in a tree, huh?" she asked laughing.

"Yep," I grinned slyly. "Wanna go finish our conversation?" She grabbed my hand and we ran back to our tree.

**There's the first game. One oneshot must be a game of my choice…when you review please leave an idea for that game…if I get enough ideas I'll post them and ya'll can vote. Review please!!**


	2. Monopoly:I'm Just Good Like That

**Okay…so here's the next game in my series…Monopoly. There isn't a lot of the actual game, this one isn't my best. The games to be used are Hide and Seek, Truth or Dare, Poker, Monopoly, Seven Minutes in Heaven, and a game of my choice…I need ya'll to help to come up with a game of my choice…that's what I want left in the reviews…a game different form the one's listed, enough rambling…to the story!**

Monopoly: I'm Just Good Like That

Gabriella Montez hated one thing. But as afraid as she was of it, she was even more afraid to admit it. She hated thunderstorms, with a passion, and it didn't help that on this particular night she was home alone, well not for long.

The lightning flashed across the sky creating a giant spider web as the thunder boomed in response. It was a continuing battle between the two, and then the rain and wind arrived. Gabriella sat huddled on the couch clutching her favorite blanket. She shivered watching the madness take place outside. Her mom was working late and she couldn't get a hold of anyone.

"Great, this is just what I need." She grumbled holding the blanket closer as the thunder boomed again. Once more she picked up her cell phone and this time to call her last resort, Ryan Evans. It rang once, twice,--

"Hello?"

"R-Ryan?"

"Yeah, this is he. Gabriella?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yep…I was j-just wondering if you w-were busy."

"No why?"

"I need some c-company." A clap of thunder let loose and Gabriella yelped.

"Are you scared?" She expected him to laugh, but instead he sounded worried.

"I don't like t-to tell people b-but I'm terrified of…" More rain and wind, she gulped, "thunderstorms." Ryan laughed a little.

"It's okay, I'll be there, gimme ten minutes, bye."

"B-Bye." She shut her phone and leaned back on the couch and began to doze off. Another bang of thunder and a knock on the door made her sit straight up. Completely forgetting Ryan was coming over, Gabriella wrapped her blanket around her, grabbed an umbrella and headed towards the door. She threw the door open, holding the umbrella over her head.

"I swear if you take one step towards me I'll knock your lights out!" she screeched.

"Gabs, relax, it's me." A soaking wet and now scared Ryan stood at the door.

"Oh, sorry." Gabriella lowered the umbrella and allowed Ryan to come in. "Do you wanna a towel to dry off?" Yet another boom of thunder. "Eee!" She jumped next to Ryan, burying her head in his jacket. He smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder leading her to the couch.

"Okay, do you have any games or anything? Maybe it'll take your mind off the storm."

"Yeah, just Monopoly, it's in the hall closet." She answered. Suddenly the power flickered and went out. Ryan sighed as she clutched his arm even tighter. He wasn't mad, just a little annoyed that the power was out.

"Okay then, do you have a flashlight?" she let go long enough to hand him a flashlight. Gabriella heard him fumble around in the closet and watched as he returned with the game. "Do you wanna be the banker or me?"

"You can do it." She nearly whispered. They set up the game and began playing.

10 Minutes Later (This is my ideas…I don't actually know how long this takes to do)

"YES! You landed on Boardwalk, pay up Ryan!" He reluctantly handed over the money and Gabriella took her turn. The storm was still going strong outside, but Gabriella didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, you just landed on Pennsylvania Railroad and I own two of them, so HA!" She smirked at him and handed over the rent.

"You only own two! What difference does it make?" She handed him the die and he rolled.

"Cool chance!" He picked up a card, his face quickly distorted into a frown.

"Oh no, has Mr. Conductor, King of the Railroads, landed himself in jail, again?" Ryan shot Gabriella a dirty look. He moved his piece to the jail space and looked at Gabriella.

"Maybe…but the King can still do this!" He jumped at Gabriella tickling her as best he could, sending her into fits of laughter. She rolled on the floor trying to get him to stop to no avail.

"Ryan…please…stop!" she laughed breathless.

"Okay." He said simply still sitting on top of her. Their faces were red as they looked into each others eyes.

"Um, maybe we should get back to the game." Gabriella quickly started and shoved Ryan to get up. "It's my turn." He rolled the die and counted out the spaces. "1…2…3—uh oh."

"Haha! And karma strikes back! One for payback, zero for Gabriella!" she returned the dirty look Ryan had given her earlier.

For the next five minutes they rolled the die for doubles. Sure enough neither one had.

"How about we cheat and break out?" Gabriella suggested. Ryan gasped.

"The great Gabriella! Cheat? You have truly turned to the darkside my young padawan! But, okay!" They moved their pieces to the just visiting space and began play again.

Another 20 Minutes Later

"Gabi! You own over half the board! Even the other two railroads I wanted thank you!" Ryan whined landing on yet another property of hers. She giggled as he handed over the rent. In the last twenty minutes, Ryan had ended up in jail another three times, they had exchanged many more smirks and dirty looks, Gabriella had owned over half the board, and there had been one more tickle war.

"Oh darn. I guess I'm just good like that." she smiled throwing pillow at him. He threw it back at her. Just then a loud stray boom of thunder rolled through, Gabriella jumped throwing the pillow and knocking the game and flashlight to the floor. It was now completely black in the house.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. Her and Ryan carefully got to the floor and began crawling around looking for the game pieces. BAM! Gabriella's head connected with something else and she sat back on her knees rubbing her head. "Owww." Surprisingly enough Ryan had echoed her oww. "Did I hit your head?"

"Yep."

"Sorry again." They sat awkwardly semi-staring at each other in the dark.

"Is your head okay Gabriella?" He reached out to touch her head. She felt his hand tremble as he did, he quickly pulled back. Outside a strong gust of wind whistled loudly and they could hear a loud cracking noise in the yard. Fearing it was the tree, Ryan and Gabriella screamed as she jumped into his lap. He held her there, breathing heavily, and she could hear his heart pounding against his chest. Shivering they quietly looked again at each other as Ryan lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I-um-I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay, don't be." She pulled him back in again, as they shared another kiss the power came back on.

"Wow." Gabriella breathed. Their foreheads were still touching.

"I guess I'm just good like that." She smiled and began to stand up holding out a hand to him. He looked at his watch frowning. "I've gotta go, it's 9:30."

"Yeah, you probably should." She walked him over to the door, warm inside from discovering her new found feelings for Ryan.

"See ya at school tomorrow."

"Yep." He turned to leave, but stopped halfway down the sidewalk as if he as thinking.

"Gabi, would you be my gi-…"

"Yes!" she shouted happily. Ryan was beaming now and continued his walk home. Gabriella could hear him singing softly to himself. She turned around and closed the door behind her peering around at the mess on the floor. Laughing she began picking up the pieces.

"Well my friend. I guess you are just good like that."

**So there ya go again! Monopoly…review if you would like please and thanks to my faithful reviewers…SummerSplash2000, StarryRain, HSM-Weirdo, beautifuladdiction26, and whoever sent the anonymous review. Thanks to have alerted it and favorited it.** **Cookies for you all! Look for the next game soon…I hope. lol**


End file.
